The 96th Annual Hunger Games
by TributeAndPotterhead
Summary: The rebilion is over but the mockingjay is dead. The Hunger Games are back on. This year is going to be one hell of a year!
1. The Reaping

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own The Hunger Games or George Weasley. Anything you recognise belongs to either Susanne Collins or J. . Don't sue!**

* * *

I look around all I see is the scared faces of children, some older than me but some younger. I see the scared faces of the mothers and fathers of these children. For some this is their first reaping, for some lucky ones and for possibly two children their last time in district 4. All I hear is silence everyone glances at each other wondering who will be picked for the hunger games. The minute Katniss Everdeen (she was poisoned) died President Johnson put the hunger games back on. Now as Effie walks on to the stage with her over high heels echoing across the crowed I glare at her with hate, it's not her fault but now I hate everyone from the Capitol.

"Welcome, welcome to the reaping for the96th Annual Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour," Effie announces in her thick Capitol voice. "Now let's watch a video brought to you by the capitol" Effie says as if it's a great thing. As the movie starts I turn to my cousin Marina Young, we make faces and mouth the words throughout the movie. "I just love that" Effie says wiping away tears that were never there. "Ladies first!" she says. She walks over to the girls reaping ball, almost tripping over because of her high-heels. She fiddles with the name, when she finally opens it she shouts out the name "Marina Young!" my heart stops for a spit second Marina slowly walks to the stage with terror written all over her face. "Marina stop!" I yell with desperation in my voice "stop Marina!" I shout and as she turns around I say in my calmest voice possible "I volunteer as tribute" and as then memories from last year come rushing back to me.

~*Flashback*~

Effie shouts out the name "Lili Black!" I was only 12, I walk to the stage slowly as if the stage were the arena "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute!" I hear my older sister yell "No! Stop it's not worth it!" I scream at my sister "I have to" she says "It's my duty." She walks to the stage with confidence in her step. "What's your name?" Effie asks "Jessie Black" Jessie says "I bet my hat that was your sister?" Effie half asks half states "Yes" Jessie says.

~*Flashback end*~

"No!" Marina screams at the top of her lungs. I ignore her and continue my walk to the stage, filled with terror that filled me last time I walked up to this stage, but this time I don't show it. "Lili Black" Effie says obviously remembering me from last year "Yes" I say "Your sister volunteered for you last year, didn't she?" Effie says. I know it's a rhetorical question, everyone knows that, but I answer anyway "yes." Effie, realising I didn't want to talk, says "Now the boys!" She once again fiddles with the name "George Weasley!" Me, Marina, George and the whole crowed share the same look pure shock. As George walks to the stage he stops mid-step, I know what he's thinking, last year.

~*Flashback*~

"Now the boys!" Effie says. She surprisingly doesn't fiddle with the name, instead she opens it smoothly. "Fred Weasley!" Fred, George's twin brother, walks to the stage excitedly.

~*Flashback end*~

Those two never returned. George gets a light shove from a peacekeeper. He walks up to the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, District 4's tributes for The 96th Annual Hunger Games!" Effie says and she gets us to shake hands, we share a look that says I-know-how-you-feel. Then we get shoved into the Justice Building.

* * *

**A/N: This is our 4****th**** time writhing chapter one! Excited! **

**-SexyPassionfruit**

**A/N: Yes, this is our 4****th**** time writing this chapter! We love reviews! And any spelling or grammar mistake you notice we are sorry! R&R!**

**-GryffindorPrincess0409**


	2. Hello's And Goodbye's

**A/N: Yeah, can't wait for reviews! We can't live without reviews! **

**-SexyPassionfruit **

**A/N: Soz for the short chapter can't really think of what to write! Hate writers block!**

**-GryffindorPrincess0409**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own The Hunger Games or George Weasley. Anything you recognise belongs to either Susanne Collins or J. . Don't sue!**

* * *

_Last Time: We share a look that says I-know-how-you-feel. Then we get shoved into the Justice Building._

I get pushed into a room with two leather lounges. _Leather _a foreign word. When I think leather I think District 1, the luxury district, fellow Career district. _Career, _my district is a Career district, you have the choice to train for the games or not. I, one of the handful of people, choose not to. If you play a game you play it properly, not by training for this one game your whole life. As I'm sorting out my thoughts I obviously don't hear the door open because I jump in fright when Marina hugs me. "I can go and volunteer for you," she says. "No, it's already been decided" I say back firmly. Marina just cries on. I turn to see who else is here, it's just my mother, my father was killed in a boating accident, not uncommon here in district 4.

I choke out these words to my mother knowing they could be my last "I love you." "I love you too, sweetie" she replies with her voice cracking with emotion. As a peacekeeper enters the room he says in an emotionless voice "Times up." Marina hugs me tighter "No!" she screams "OUT!" orders the peacekeeper then he lifts up Marina and carries her out the room shoving my mother out as well. I slide down the wall I was leaning on and let the tears fall down my face.

I get into the car that takes us to the train station. I quickly wipe away the tears because I don't want to let anyone know I'm a weakling. "Are you okay?" George suddenly asks. "DOES IT LO-"my yelling gets cut off by Effie shouting out from the front of the car "MANNERS!" "Yes, I'm perfectly fine," I say in my most sarcastic voice possible. "Well, if you insist," George says. Then he randomly starts humming the 'George of the Jungle' tune.


	3. The Train Ride

A/N: Important note! This is not a crossover, many people have probably thought this is a crossover, but it isn't. I have recently fallen in love with George Weasley so we decided to put him in our book because we are really bad at creating original characters. So we decided to "borrow" George from the wonderful J. . Thank you Rowling! Xoxo. He has the same personality as had in Harry Potter. But in this story he was never in Harry Potter he has lived in District 4 his whole life. Thx for reading!

-GryffindorPrincess0409

A/N: GryffindorPrincess0409 has been writing this mostly and I would like to thank her for that. I would also like to thank our reviewers for giving us encouragement throughout these 2 chapters. Xoxo.

-SexyPassionfruit

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own The Hunger Games or George Weasley! Anything you recognise belongs to either Suzanne Collins or J. . Don't Sue!**

* * *

Effie gets us out of the car and takes us to the train, I look around and there's hundreds of people with cameras asking us stupid questions. "Are you excited?" asks one reporter. I was about to give him a piece of my mind but George cut in "Why in the world would we be excited?" the grabs my hand and starts to walk off but he gets blocked by a reporter "Why did you volunteer for your cousin?" He asks me shoving the microphone right into my face. Angrily I snatch the microphone out of his hands and turn to the camera. I start to speak and as I do everyone stops moving and listens. "Why did I volunteer for my cousin?" I say after a pause I start to speak again. "I volunteered for my cousin because she is my world. She's my best friend, the little sister I never had, the only person I'm sure I love right now. I couldn't let her face what my sister did. My sister volunteered for me because I couldn't handle the games. I couldn't handle the sickness of the Capitol! I had to volunteer for Marina! Without marina…" I break off and after a long pause begin again. "Without marina, my life wouldn't be complete. How could I let her in those games! I did what my sister did! I did what Jesse did! I am protecting her! And if you can't accept the fact that I'm protecting the girl that become a little sister to me! Then you are sick!" I yell the last part the shove the microphone into his hand.

After that all the reporters made a path and I grabbed George's hand and walked to the train with Effie walking behind us mumbling something about manners.

We sit in the train. Dead silence. "That was…" George begins but stops to look for the right word. "Something?" "Is that a question or an answer?" I ask George. "An answer." Replies George with more confidence in his voice. "Well, I'm going to get a drink." Says George. "Okay," I answer lost in a world of thoughts. George returned with two cups in his hands. "Here I got you one," he says. "Thanks," I say as I take the drink.

Later I'm in my room brushing me hair, then I heard a knock at my door. I get up to answer it. I look at the person standing at the door and it's George; I don't know who else I expected. Maybe Effie. "Hi George, what's up?" I ask. "Well, I knew you were upset, so I ju-""How?" I cut him off. "Wait, what?" he asks. "How did you know I was upset?" I ask. "Uhhhh, MAGIC!" he says very dramatically. I laugh. "Anyway," he continues. "I just wanted to give you this." He opened his hand and inside it was a necklace with an anchor on it. "It was my great-grandmothers, for good luck?" He says. "George, I can't take it," I say. "Sure you can no turn around so I can put it on you." I turn around and he puts it on. "George, it looks beautiful!" I say and go to hug him but stop midway and give him and awkward handshake.

The next morning isn't dead silence. In fact we are actually having a proper conversation. "So, our mentor, Sam, we're meeting him this afternoon." Said George. "I wonder what he's like." I say. "Well he must be good we have had at least eight victors." Says George. He can't be that good, I think to myself, because my sister was a great fight and yet she didn't survive. We sit in silence for the rest of breakfast.


End file.
